


Reveal

by mzblackpoison



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Animals, Fluff, Gen, Pets, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzblackpoison/pseuds/mzblackpoison
Summary: Derek's secret has been revealed.





	Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> i thought i would post this here too  
> usually drabbles/ficlets are only posted on my tumblr

Derek’s well kept secret was exposed on a cool Friday evening. Ripped from the depths of his attic and shouted to the world, literally.

 

Derek made sure his secret remained a secret. His love for animals reached far beyond childhood stories or memories of chasing frogs in shallow streams. it extended to having a collection of well-loved pets. A collect he kept secretly in his attic.

 

Alas all was in vain because nearly a year since getting his first pet as an adult, his secret was reveal when Stiles burst through the attic and stormed his way in.

 

He wasn’t alone either.

 

“Wow, dude, you have pets?!” Stiles exclaimed as he weaseled his way in, his swiveling to look at the various cages.

 

Derek could feel his face heat up; he was so not prepared for his. Instead he gave a low grunt and returned to adding fresh hay into the rabbits’ enclosure.

 

Seconds later more footsteps thundered into the attic, the pack.

 

Exclaims and coos filled the room as the pack filed into his attic, crowding Derek to the side as they all peered at his carefully maintained animal room. Like the boisterous teenagers they all were, they poked their fingers and noses into place they should be. Which resulted in startled yelps and nipped finger tips.

 

 _Yes, Suki._  Derek mentally cheered to his oldest rat for taking a nip at Scott’s finger.

 

“Don’t harass them,” Derek hissed. He didn’t want his companions frightened by the onslaught of loud and smelly teenagers.

 

Derek did his best to ignore the teens and turned his attention back to his rabbits. He placed a few oats into the food dish which went back into the enclosure and swapped out the blankets.

 

After the rabbits came the rats, then hamster, chinchilla, and then the reptiles.

 

He gave Matilda, his free roaming tortoise a piece of cabbage before filling his food dish. His two snakes got clean bowls of water, his gecko got a light misting - he was in shed - and little frog got a heavy misting.

 

By the time Derek was finished with tending his pets, the pack had settled down to sitting on the floor and just watching the animals do their thing.

 

“So, animals huh?” Derek rolled his eyes. Of course it was nosy Stiles who was gonna make him talk. He gave a grunt.

 

“Little tuft head over here is looking a little wobbly,” Erica noted watching Philbert the rabbit stumble around.

 

“He’s blind.” Derek carefully scooped up the rabbit and placed him in front of the fresh hay knowing the rabbit’s nose was fully functioning.

 

“How long have you had all these pets?” Stiles again. “And how come none of you ever smelled all this?” Stiles questioned the pack. He got careless shrugs in reply.

 

At the end of the night Derek didn’t need to explain his secret because Stiles eventually laid off on him and the pack enjoyed watching and interacting with the various animals.


End file.
